Legacy: Rise of the Saiyajin
by JeremyGuardianofTime
Summary: The story of how the Saiyajin came to be.


****

Defection

Part 1 of "Legacy: Rise of the Saiyajin"

By Jeremy Keil

__

Note: I don't own DBZ…aw, you've heard that before, so you know the drill. This story is a background of sorts. It won't seem like it at first, but it'll get there, so just trust me. The scene is hundreds of years in the past, long before the name of Frieza was ever heard in the universe...  
  
Background: It is centuries in the past. In a distant part of the galaxy, the leading power in the universe is the Deltans. The far quadrant of the galaxy is at peace, but in a sector closer to Earth, a humanoid race continues a civil war that has been raging for decades...  
  
"Commander Jerome! The rebels are preparing to attack!" A private stared upward at the tall battalion leader. The black-haired Jerome stared down at him with his dark, mysterious eyes and simply boomed, "I know, Private. Get back to your post." The private simply saluted and ran off. Jerome surveyed the battlefield in front of him, and could sense the rebels coming. He had been in the Gigajin military for 10 years, and he could not remember a time when he wasn't a commander. Then again, Commander Jerome was no ordinary citizen of Planet Giga. He was a genetically altered Gigajin, infused with monkey DNA in a military experiment. His only friend was the chief scientist of the team who had created him, Dr. Rikkor. Dr. Rikkor has earlier told him, "The alterations in your DNA are greater than even I expected. It's possible you have powers like those of races only on the farthest edges of the galaxy. You can sense the very life-essence of an individual and channel your own into a destructive force. You're like the ultimate soldier. But be careful...there may be some that might wish to use your powers for their own purposes. I'm not even sure our government isn't using you for corrupt purposes..." The Commander's tail gently squeezed his abdomen, snapping him out of his reverie. He thought, [I swear, sometimes that thing has a mind of its own...] The rebels began to advance, and Jerome narrowed his gaze upon the charging line of foes. "Sound the charge..." he growled so low that only the lieutenant behind him could hear. The lieutenant obligingly passed the order along, and a legion of Gigajin loyalists charged fellow Gigajin rebels. Commander Jerome surveyed the battle ground for the commander of the rebel group and waited for the carnage he so loved to begin.

The Gigajin loyalists clashed swords with the rebels. This particular contingent of loyalists was out-numbered 2 to 1, but Commander Jerome had faith in his soldiers, especially his second-in-command and best friend, Laiyna. Laiyna had been in the Gigajin military just as long as Jerome had, and she was extremely strong for a typical Gigajin. But aside from that, when she was not on the battlefield, her tenderness toward Jerome touched his heart. Few other normal Gigajin officers had accepted him, but Laiyna had jumped at the chance when she had been asked if she wanted to help Jerome in his battalion. Now, the beautiful Captain Laiyna sliced through one Gigajin rebel after another, with a poise and grace that caught Jerome's eye. Jerome was secretly in love with her...but his tail gently squeezed his abdomen again, snapping him from a trance. It was time to enact phase 2. Shifting his gaze, Jerome instantly spotted his opponent. This Gigajin was extremely strong, creating almost as many loyalist casualties by himself as Laiyna was of the rebels. Jerome leapt off the hill upon which he stood and cast his life-essence about him, stopping himself within a mere half-meter of the ground. He flew through the melee, dodging swords of friend and foe alike. He quickly fired an energy shot into the air, signaling the beginning of phase 2: an artillery assault from the half of the contingent he had intentionally held back.

From the hill, the remaining half of the loyalist battalion unloaded short-range artillery on the battle below. The laser-guided projectiles hit their intended rebel targets perfectly, minimizing friendly fire. Meanwhile, Jerome flew toward and watched Laiyna and the rebel commander do battle. [Laiyna's in trouble...he's too strong for her!] Jerome suddenly realized with horror. He increased his speed to maximum, but was still too far away. The rebel commander knocked Laiyna's sword away and stabbed her in the heart just before Jerome reached her.  
  
Laiyna fell back into Jerome's arms. It was more than apparent that she would not survive. Jerome looked down at her, tears beginning to flood his eyes. Laiyna looked up into the commander's eyes and whispered laboredly, "Jerome...I love you..." Jerome, silenced by grief, gently kissed Laiyna and replied, "I've loved you for the longest time...please don't leave me..." Laiyna smiled a bit and stated, "I'll always be with you..." Her body went limp, as her life force diminished to zero. The rebel commander began to laugh. "So you're the loyalist commander I've heard so much about. You're weaker than I thought, crying over this woman! She is nothing, and soon, you will be, too!" Jerome's eyes turned from sorrowful to enraged. He lay Laiyna's body down on the ground, then slowly turned his gaze to the rebel commander. "You killed the woman I loved," he growled, "and now I'll make you pay!" The rebel commander attacked with his sword, but Jerome quickly sidestepped and chopped at the blade with his hand. The saber's forward half clattered to the ground next to Laiyna's corpse. Jerome grabbed the rebel commander's arm with one hand and raised the other, palm forward, right in front of his opponent's eyes. "You may be strong enough, but not strong enough to defeat me!" With all the rage and sorrow he could muster, he channeled his life force into a ball of energy and blasted the foolish rebel. The rebel commander's body disintegrated upon contact, and soon, only Jerome and 80% of his forces were left alive. Jerome turned to the nearest officer and said, "Take the battalion back to camp, and tell the general I need some time alone..." The young captain nodded, saluted, and gave the order to return to base. Jerome turned and kneeled beside Laiyna's body. [My love...if there was only some way to bring you back...]  
  
Suddenly, a short, green thing with pointed ears appeared in front of Jerome. It spoke, "I think I may know a way, Jerome, but you will have to come with me." Jerome looked up and asked, "And why should I come with you?" The green thing answered, "Because I'm the Kami of Planet Giga. My name is Mezzo."

High above Giga, Jerome and Mezzo stood with seven small Dragonballs beneath their feet. Mezzo explained, "On this planet, I keep the Dragonballs and let whoever proves themselves worthy use the two wishes for whatever they want. It's more effective than on other planets, where the Dragonballs are simply scattered for anyone, good or evil, to find. Of course, they are still inactive for a year, but I can't really help that." Jerome looked to the Namek and inquired, "So what do I have to do for these Dragonballs?" Mezzo shook his head. "In this case, I've made an exception. That's why I came to you. Normally, potential seekers have to come to me, but you already proved your worthiness in a way. And now, let us summon Rodari, the Eternal Dragon." Mezzo stretched his hands over the Dragonballs and cried, "Rodari, hear my voice and grant my wish! Eternal Dragon, I summon you! RODARI!" The Dragonballs glowed with energy, which them seemed to morph into a gigantic monster. The glow subsided, and Rodari, the Eternal Dragon of Giga, stared down upon the Namek and the Gigajin.  
  
"I am Rodari, Sacred Dragon of this planet. Make any two wishes, and I will grant them, as long as they are in my power," the mighty serpent growled. Jerome pushed any fear aside and spoke, "Great Rodari, my name is Jerome, Commander of the Gigajin Governmental Military. My closest companion and friend, Captain Laiyna was killed today in battle, and I wish for her to return to life." Rodari paused for a moment, then answered, "The one you call Laiyna shall be waiting for you where you left her." The Dragon's eyes glowed red for a moment, then faded as the Dragon spoke, "It is done. Is there anything else?" Jerome thought for a while then swallowed and took a step forward. "Eternal Dragon...make Laiyna like me." Mezzo looked in surprise. "What? Isn't she already a Gigajin? Aren't you one, too?" Jerome began to speak, but Rodari instead answered. "His wish is valid. He is a genetic alteration of a Gigajin, and it is within my power to do this request." Having that been said, Rodari granted the wish, though it could not be sensed. Rodari spoke, "It is done, and now I shall take my leave." He disappeared into the Dragonballs, which now became as stone.  
  
Slightly later, Jerome and Mezzo returned to the battlefield. All as was it was at the end of the battle...except for one confused Captain, staring at her new tail. Jerome called out, "Laiyna!" Laiyna looked up and ran to him. The friends cried tears of joy, but their moment was interrupted by Mezzo clearing his throat. "Excuse me, but I have much to tell you two...and you two have much to tell me." Jerome and Laiyna nodded, and the three flew back to Mezzo's Lookout for an information sharing session.

It was dinner time high atop Mezzo's Lookout. Jerome cracked a smile as he finished his fiftieth serving. "You know, Laiyna, calling ourselves genetically-altered Gigajin is really going to get annoying after a while. We need a shorter name for what we are." Laiyna nodded and answered, "I agree, but what? Maybe...something after Dr. Rikkor?" Mezzo stated, "Rikkojin doesn't sound like it'd work very well to me...does the doctor have a first name?" "Yes, but he's only let me ever use it. His full name is Saiya Draco Rikkor." Jerome finished the last of his water and continued, "I don't think Dracojin would work either, so...how does Saiyajin sound?" Laiyna smiled. "That's perfect!" she answered. Mezzo nodded. "Jerome...Laiyna...I think you should return to your base...I fear something may have happened there." The two Saiyajin turned to the Namek, tails twitching almost in unison. Mezzo repeated, "Please go...if you need my assistance again, you know where to find me." Jerome stood. "Mezzo...thanks for everything. We will return when we need you help." Laiyna stood beside her best friend and bowed slightly, saying, "Thank you very much, Mezzo Kami." Mezzo smiled a bit and answered, "Just Mezzo will do. But hurry! I fear time may be of the essence!" The Saiyajin nodded in unison and flew toward their base.  
  
Within about 7 kilometers of the base, something set off Jerome's senses. "By Mezzo, Mezzo wasn't kidding...I'm only sensing one life force...and it's not very strong." Laiyna stated, "I sense it, too...is it part of our alterations, along with flying and energy blasts?" Jerome nodded, then stated, "Let's get there as fast as we can. I fear the worst." The Saiyajin accelerated to a speed that allowed them to cover the remaining distance in only about 30 seconds. To their dismay...the base they had known was no longer there.

Laiyna and Jerome surveyed the ruins. "Have you found the source of the life force yet?" Jerome asked. Laiyna shakes her head. "Not yet, my love." Jerome looked over the rubble. "I can barely sense it...we need to find the person fast." Just then, some rocks began to move. Jerome and Laiyna looked down to see a cut and bleeding Dr. Rikkor. Laiyna helped him out, and Jerome kneeled down. "Are you okay, Dr. Rikkor?" Rikkor responded, "I don't think I'll be able to walk, and digging myself out of the rubble took a lot out of me." Jerome and Laiyna smiled and helped Dr. Rikkor to his feet. Laiyna stated, "Don't worry. We know someone who can heal you no problem." They began to walk off in preparation to fly, but suddenly, thousands of soldiers appeared out of nowhere, blasters drawn. The chief of the group stated, "Laiyna, Jerome, Dr. Rikkor...you are under arrest under suspicion of treason."

Laiyna looked over the soldiers, then looked over to Jerome. Jerome's eyes were slightly narrowed, angered. "What reason do you have to hold us for treason?" The commander of the group yelled back, "How convenient for you two soldiers to be gone while this base was attacked! And as for Dr. Rikkor, since he is the sole survivor..." Jerome seemed to get angrier. "Wouldn't you even like to hear our side of the story?" he shouted. The commander replied, "Our orders are only to bring you three in, _Commander_." Jerome moved his gaze to meet Laiyna's. As if they had a psionic connection, a plan entered their minds at precisely the same moment.  
  
Jerome looked out to the group of military police. "I never could stand the concept of guilty until proven innocent..." He and Laiyna raised their hands in unison and fires energy blasts in a circle around them. The military police fired into the cloud of dust, but it was too late. Under cover, the two Saiyajin powered up and accelerated skyward. The dust cleared...and as far as the military police knew, they had simply vanished. The only outside force that knew their location was the all-seeing eye of Kami Mezzo. Mezzo turned from his spot near the edge of the Lookout and walks toward his palace, expecting company once more.

The two Saiyajin landed on Mezzo's Lookout, supporting Rikkor between them. Mezzo walked over to them. "This is Doctor Rikkor, I assume?" he asked. Jerome simply nodded. Laiyna lay Rikkor down onto the floor, then stepped back. Mezzo knelt beside the Gigajin scientist and stretched his hands over him. Jerome and Laiyna watched as Mezzo's energy extended out and into Rikkor's body, slowly rejuvenating every cell. Rikkor looked up at the Namek and whispered, "Thank you." Mezzo smiled and answered, "Don't mention it! That's why I'm Kami." Rikkor then looked to Laiyna, then Jerome, and then back to Laiyna. "Laiyna...you're a genetically altered...but how?" Laiyna smiled and answered, "It's all because of Jerome, but I won't go into that now. Oh, and we're now called Saiyajin, after you." Jerome nodded. "I thought we should be named after you, Dr. Rikkor, since you are the one who created me, the prototype. But now you have two prototypes," the former commander explained. Mezzo stood, then turned away from the three. "I think it's time to reveal something to you...  
  
"I have been watching the Gigajin government for a long time. The government tries to control everything, from elections to the criminal justice system. The whole reason you were created, Jerome, was because the government wanted Rikkor to create a super-soldier. Everything about you is fueled by the warrior spirit. You crave battle, long to fight stronger opponents, and train to be come stronger, and all that was implanted into you when you were created ten years ago. I was surprised that Rodari was able to perfectly duplicate your unique traits into Laiyna. You two are two of a kind...and now that the government feels they don't need you, they're determined to see you destroyed.  
  
"As for Rikkor, they probably intended to make sure he survived, so they could place blame on him as well. They wanted to get rid of him so that there was no possibility of the rebels gaining his knowledge. And speaking of the rebels, this whole war started because they were protesting the government's monopolizing everything."  
  
Mezzo turned to the three once more. "I don't directly suggest defecting, but if that's what you have to do to stop the injustice on this planet, then by all means, do so. But please, take down this tyrannical government. I don't want to see anymore innocent Gigajin suffer." Jerome nodded and replied, "You got it, Mezzo. We'll take them down, even if it causes our destruction." Laiyna and Rikkor nodded in agreement, and the three (Rikkor being supported by the two Saiyajin) flew southward, searching for the rebels.

The sun began to set on Planet Giga. Laiyna and Rikkor waited in a cave as Jerome went out to get some firewood and discussed the day's events. "So, with these Dragonballs...Jerome wished you back to life and made you a Saiyajin?" Rikkor asked. Laiyna nodded and replied, "That's according to both Jerome and Mezzo. I don't know why but...I believe Jerome more now than I ever have before, and I believed him with all my heart as a Gigajin." Rikkor looked out over the plain. "You know, I tend to agree with you, Laiyna...he's convinced we're doing the right thing, and that convinces me as well."  
  
Suddenly, Jerome appeared with a considerably amount of firewood. "Hey, guys!" he called out. "We were lucky there was a forest nearby. Hunting for dinner won't be too hard." Laiyna smiled, then walked over to him and kissed him. "Great! I'll take care of the hunting, but you need to rest, Mr. Fugitive Saiyajin." Jerome blushed a bit and replied, "Can't argue with that. You just hurry back now, and be careful, okay?" Laiyna winked and walked in the direction of the forest. Once Laiyna was out of sight, Jerome sat down and began to fashion a fire and some kind of cooking apparatus. Rikkor watched in amazement as Jerome lit the fire with one Ki Blast. Rikkor spoke up. "Astounding! You and Laiyna are capable of more than even I had theorized. If only I had a portable computer, I could run some simulations..." Jerome smiled and handed Rikkor something resembling an advanced PDA. "It's my own design, and since I built it myself, it's perfectly safe from Loyalist intrusion. I hope it'll be powerful enough," Jerome stated with a grin. Rikkor looked up and replied, "This will work fine! I'll have to start work after dinner!"  
  
As if on cue, Laiyna came into view again, dragging a giant deer-like animal behind her. Within a short while, Laiyna and Jerome each had eaten most of the animal by themselves, with Rikkor marveling at their metabolisms. As Planet Giga's star sank beneath the horizon, Laiyna and Jerome cuddled together in sleep, while Dr. Rikkor set to work on his simulations. None of them knew what the next day would bring but that they would face it all together.

A new day dawned, but one lone Saiyajin was already up to greet the sun. Jerome paused from his solo training and looked to the west. (Note: Planet Giga's rotation is in the opposite direction.) The green star began to color the sky with hues of blue, yellow, and green, offset by the subtle white glow of Jerome's life-essence. [So beautiful a planet, ravaged by so ugly a war...I want it to end, but yet I love the challenge of battle,] Jerome thought to himself. [Nevertheless, despite how I feel, there are innocents to protect...] Jerome sat down, and began to work on his latest invention by the slowly increasing light of day.  
  
Rikkor appeared upon the hilltop a few moments later. "So...what are you working on now, Jerome?" he asked. Jerome turned and held up what looked like half an earmuff with a button and a piece of red glass to go over the eye. "It's a device for reading life-essence levels. I call it a scouter." Jerome put it on his left side. "I programmed this thing myself. I thought of the weakest life signal I could think of, which is the average life essence of a paramecium, and gave it an arbitrary value of one millionth. That means that arbitrarily, an average Gigajin's life essence level, or to shorten it up a bit, their power level, would be approximately...4.961." Rikkor smiled and asked, "So what's your power level, then?" Jerome took off the scouter and tossed it to Rikkor. "Place it over your eye and press the button, then look through the red screen directly at me." Rikkor did so, and the screen flashed "10000". Rikkor looked very shocked. "Two thousand times that of an average Gigajin!?" Jerome smirked and then replied, "And that's when I'm holding back..." With a cry to the heavens, he pushed his energy out, summoning every ounce of strength. His aura intensified exponentially, tearing away layers of the ground below him; the scouter could hardly keep up with his rapidly rising power level. Finally, with a considerable crater dug out from under him, Jerome floated, breathing heavily, and Rikkor stood at the edge of the crater in absolute horror. "No way...200,000!? Your power level increased by twenty times in just a short while?" Jerome simply nodded, then suppressed his energy down to five. He landed in the middle of the crater, which now threatened to give way into the cave below. "I should have floated into the sky a bit before I did that...Rikkor, wake Laiyna if she isn't up already and tell her it's time to go." Rikkor simply tossed the scouter back to Jerome and ran down the hill. [I'm surprised it could take that quick of a rise in power...how high will I be able to reach before I have to make another one?] Jerome jumped into the air and floated down the sheer side of the hill to rejoin his friends.

Later in the day, the Saiyajin and Rikkor landed within rebel territory. Jerome smirked at the empty plain. "What...no welcoming committee?" Just as he said that, a rebel group appeared out of nowhere, blaster pistols drawn. Jerome shrugged, then raised his hands up into the air, as did the others. "Why are you here?" one soldier asked. "Aren't you all Loyalists?" Jerome's voice remained calm as he replied, "Take us to your commander, soldier. We're unarmed, and we are not here to cause a fight." The soldier then noticed Jerome's tail and backed off a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't notice you were like the Captain. I'll take you to him at once." Jerome and Laiyna looked at each other as if to say, "Like _who!?_" Reluctantly, the three began to follow the soldier, now slightly at ease.  
  
They entered a tent with a few bio-lanterns here and there. Their blue glow created an eerie atmosphere that not even Jerome could shake. They sat down in chairs, facing an officer that looked like a normal Gigajin from his waist up. "Hello. I have heard of you three before...Dr. Saiya Rikkor, world renown geneticist...Captain Laiyna, the best female officer in the Loyalist military...and Jerome, the genetically altered commander with the power and tactical genius of an army all in one person...I've heard much about you two, indeed..." The Captain stood to his feet, his tail now visible around his waist. This man has huge, even by genetically altered standards. Jerome knew his power level was greater than it seemed to be at this moment. [But how? I thought I was the only prototype...] The Captain stared right at Jerome and stated, "I know you are here to defect...I've awaited this moment for many years, because I've longed to battle with you. Not a full-on battle, but I would like an...exhibition of sorts." Jerome smirked a bit and stood up. "You're on," he answered, extending his hand to the Captain. The Captain shook it and smiled, " Oh, and by the way...you may now call me Brolli."

All of the rebels, plus Laiyna and Rikkor, were gathered in a circle around Brolli and Jerome. Jerome tossed his cloak aside, then adjusted his scouter to read his own power level. "Just for kicks, how about we both fight at our maximums?" he asked. Brolli nodded in agreement. "You first, Jerome." Jerome shifted stance, then floated up into the air about 5 meters. Now minus his heavy training clothes, he was now truly able to summon every inch of his power. Slowly, he began to summon energy. His aura began to intensify carefully, then exponentially gained momentum as his power level accelerated into the stratosphere. Even at 5 meters, his power still began to carve a crater in the ground, although it wasn't as big due to Jerome's better control. When he leveled off raising his power, a residual aura remained. Jerome checked his scouter quickly. "450,000? I'm surprised that getting rid of my training clothing made that much of a difference," Jerome joked. He pressed the button on his scouter and then said, "Your turn, Brolli."  
  
Brolli smirked. "You just might regret wanting to fight at full power, Jerome..." With that, Brolli's power surged upward. He, too, had to float up to keep from carving a large crater in what would be their battleground. Jerome watched almost in fear as Brolli's power level ascended. After a short while, Brolli finally leveled off, having obtained his maximum of..."Oh, my Kai...500,000?" Brolli smirked as he entered a fighting stance. [This could end up being a big mistake...] Jerome thought to himself as he entered a fighting stance of his own.  


Jerome and Brolli floated in mid-air, staring each other down. They seemed to hang in mid-air for an eternity...then all at once, they seemed to disappear. When they reappeared, Jerome was attacking Brolli at close range. His attacks and Brolli's blocks were so fast only Laiyna could keep track of them. Jerome spun around for a 360-degree crescent kick, but Brolli ducked and caught Jerome's foot. Jerome had expected this and spun up just enough to deliver a fierce round kick to the side of Brolli's head. Brolli let go of Jerome's foot, which spun around into an axe kick to the shoulder. The rebel captain stopped himself a meter above the ground, then accelerated upward. Jerome narrowly dodged the charge and handspringed in mid-air to a good distance. Brolli turned to face his foe, but saw him nowhere...until he felt a sharp kick to the gut. Jerome smirked, then fired a close range Ki Blast. Brolli was caught by surprise, and the rebels had to clear a path for their Captain-turned-plow. Brolli picked himself up, brushed off the dust, then floated back up level with Jerome. "Impressive, Jerome...but this match, be it an exhibition or not, is far from over." Brolli disappeared, then reappeared in an attempt to punch Jerome in the face. Jerome stopped it within one centimeter. "Power does not win a fight, Brolli...you obviously have not worked very much on your speed." Jerome then delivered a punch of his own, straight into Brolli's jaw. Brolli was forced to drop back, but Jerome pounced upon him, hitting wherever there was an opening. After a considerable while of wearing down Brolli's defenses, Jerome kicked Brolli skyward, then faded in and out high, then followed up with an axe kick to Brolli's midsection. Just before Brolli hit the ground, Jerome disappeared and reappeared, providing additional downward velocity through a palm heel strike to the chest. The rebel captain created a substantial crater as he hit the ground, causing the rebels as well as Rikkor and Laiyna to hightail back a few meters. Jerome floated down to the still conscious but immobile Brolli. "Give up, Brolli?" he asked, unflinching. Brolli slowly replied, "You win this time. But I will become stronger, and we will battle again." Jerome helped Brolli up, then flew over to the nearby medical staff and handed Brolli over to them. Jerome had won the respect of Brolli and his contingent. [I only hope this will help me gain respect in the rebellion...] he thought.

Epilogue: One Day Later  
  
Jerome visited Brolli in the medical tent. The blue light cast an eerie glow on the two Saiyajin. "So, Brolli, I hear you're going to be released pretty soon. The doctors are amazed at how fast you recovered." Brolli turned to Jerome, sitting on the side of the bed, back in uniform. "Yeah. Hey, that uniform looks good on you, Jerome. I take it you were confirmed as a captain as well?" Jerome simply nodded. "I kinda had the uniform altered a bit, though. Had to make it more functional for my training time, you know. Oh, I have a gift for you, in honor of your recovery." Jerome fished around in one of his pockets and pulled out a scouter. "There you go." Brolli smiled and accepted it. "Did Dr. Rikkor tell you how I came to be?" Jerome paused for a moment, then thought back to the previous night...  
  
_"Jerome..." Rikkor had stated. "I'm sorry, but I haven't told you everything. I think it's time you knew about Brolli." Jerome looked shocked, but managed to say no more than, "I'm listening." Rikkor cleared his throat. "Jerome, a few months before you were born, I had succeeded in creating the first of your kind, the first Saiyajin. But he was a little...out of control. He hated being restrained by the government's training methods, so one moonless night, he escaped under cover of darkness. That Saiyajin was Brolli...evidently, he defected to the rebellion, just as we are." Jerome looked down at the new scouter on which he was working. "In other words, you're telling me that Brolli is my brother?" he asked. Rikkor simply nodded and added, "You and him are the only two sons of my research. Since Laiyna was made a Saiyajin by the Dragonballs, she's essentially not your and Brolli's sister. But something tells me that you, Laiyna, and Brolli were meant to be on the same side...the most successful battalions in each army were the ones lead by you three. If the rebellion doesn't realize this, they'll be making a huge mistake. Under your joint command, a battalion would be invincible." Jerome looked up to Rikkor. "I appreciate your optimism, my friend...of course, you do realize we wouldn't even have been considered if Brolli had been even slightly faster than I was..."_  
  
Jerome woke up from his split-second reverie and smiled. "That he did, brother." He extended his hand, and Brolli shook it firmly. "With our alliance, the government will fall in no time." Brolli smirked in agreement and added, "Think we could talk your doctor friend into making some more Saiyajin? A battalion comprised completely of Saiyajin would be unstoppable." "I'll think about it. Right now, Laiyna's expecting me. I promised her she could train with me tonight." Brolli stood, as did Jerome. "Good luck with her, Jerome. I'll see you in the morning." Jerome nodded. "You bet, Captain."  
  
_Note: Upon Jerome's request, he, Brolli, and Laiyna were placed in joint command of an all-Saiyajin regiment, courtesy of Dr. Rikkor and the rebel leadership. Over the succeeding year, their regiment only suffered one casualty. But the war is still far from over...stay tuned for the second part to "Legacy: Rise of the Saiyajin", entitled "Call to Power."_


End file.
